


Home - A WestAllen University AU Fic

by WestAllen_Love



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Light Angst, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestAllen_Love/pseuds/WestAllen_Love
Summary: Barry and Iris. Best friends since childhood. When Barry moves away to go to University in Keystone City and hardly ever keeps in touch, Iris fears that their relationship is fractured. But when Barry returns home after being away and runs into Iris, now a barista at Jitters, old and deep feelings, of more than just friendship reignite in both of them, and they will have to deal with them, each individually, and as a pair.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Becky Cooper, Barry Allen/Felicity Smoak, Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Linda Park, Barry Allen/Patty Spivot, Cecile Horton/Joe West, Eddie Thawne/Iris West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Hi! I'm new here and still don't really know what I'm doing, but it means a lot to me that you decided to check this fic out!
> 
> Since this is my first time posting a fic on here, feedback on how to improve would be greatly appreciated! Feel free to leave a comment and/or some kudos!
> 
> There is just something I want to point out super quick...the relationships between Barry and Becky Cooper, Felicity Smoak, Linda Park, and Patty Spivot are just mentioned briefly and aren't really a main focus in this fic. Just thought I would include them in the tags because technically they are a part of the story, though a very small part.
> 
> Also, it is rated T just to be safe, though this part is definitely more G!
> 
> Now that I have that out of the way...enjoy this first part of "Home"!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> In this first part, Barry returns home to Central City after spending time in Keystone going to university. The first place he stops is Jitters, and he sees someone who he hasn't seen in years and is very surprised to see.

The first stop when returning home to Central City had to be Jitters.

As Barry walked down the street heading towards the coffee shop, he looked up at the old familiar sign, and he smiled.

This place held many memories for Barry that he never ceased to remember whenever he came here.

Trivia nights, late nights working on assignments in high school, and chats with his best friend were all memories that surged to the front of his mind.

Remembering all these things, he kept his smile plastered on his face as he pushed the familiar door open and walked in, finding his place in the line that actually seemed shorter than he recalled it typically was.

As he stood in his spot, shuffling forward every once in a while as people in front of him got their prefered caffeinated beverage, he admired the building, which hadn't changed much since he was here last.

He started associating different places in the shop with different moments.

There was the table where he won his first trivia night.

There was the chair in the corner where he had stayed up till past 10 working on his King Lear essay that was due the next day.

And there was the spot that was his and his best friend Iris' spot. It was just a typical table with a pair of chairs, but they had many chats there.

They chatted there when Barry had broken up with his short-term high school girlfriend, Becky Cooper, Iris comforting him, as she always seemed to do.

They chatted there when Iris had asked Barry for help on coming up with a story to write about for the high school newspaper, and he had come up with the most amazing idea, which she greatly appreciated, and, wouldn't you know it, the story ended up being a success. Acclaimed, actually.

And they chatted there when Barry told Iris that he was going to be heading to Keystone City University to pursue his passion, forensic science. Barry recalled Iris being sad, but ever so supportive.

_"Just don't forget to keep in touch with me, okay?" She had asked him._

_Barry had smiled at her, cupping his warm hands over hers. "Don't you worry," he had said, "you're my best friend, Iris, and you always will be. Don't even question for a second if I will keep in touch with you. Of course I will. I promise."_

But, the thing is, he hadn't, and for that, he felt immensely guilty.

He had meant to, of course, but it's just that...

Well, honestly, he could think of no valid reason as to why he didn't keep in touch with her when he had made that promise. 

Every promise he had made to her he had tried his hardest to keep, but someway, somehow, that one slipped through his fingers, and he didn't know if he could ever make it up to Iris whenever he would see her again.

Barry must've been so lost in his guilt that he forgot he was in line for coffee.

"Hey dude, could you move up please? I don't have all day," the guy behind Barry said in a nasty voice.

Barry didn't say anything and just stepped forward, just now realizing that he was at the cash register.

And as his eyes drifted above the register, he saw a familiar face with familiar eyes looking back at him, and they looked just as surprised as he was.

"Barry?" Iris asked.

"Iris?" Barry asked.

"What are you doing here?" Both said in unison to each other, and then both laughing because they realized that their ability to say the exact same thing to each other at the exact same time hadn't changed.

It was a best friend thing.

Iris looked down at her watch. 

"Hey, my shift is almost over," she said as she looked up, "I can get you your order and once I'm done, we can chat if you want."

Barry couldn't say no to that.

"At our spot." Iris added.

Wow, she remembered it too?

"I could never refuse that." Barry said, smiling at the sight of his beautiful best friend and the fact that she wanted to catch up with him.

She headed away to go make his or...

Wait, he hadn't ordered yet.

"Hey Iris," Barry said as she spun around, "how do you know...."

"Oh come on Bear," she said as she smiled, "best friends know each other's coffee orders."

Barry continued to smile as Iris made him his order and pushed it across the counter to him.

He was about to pay when she said, "I'll pay for you."

Barry's jaw dropped open.

"But you work here..." Barry said, confused.

"Anything for you, Barry Allen," Iris said, snarky, in response.

Barry just laughed his soft laugh as he picked up his drink and safely carried to his and Iris' spot.

He set it down on the table and sat in the chair, the same chair as the many times before, getting himself comfortable to wait for Iris to be done her shift.

And as he waited, he hoped that this time would be different than the last time he was here, and that this time, he wouldn't make a promise to Iris that he would later fail to keep.

• • •

"Thank you, have a great day," Iris said in her cheerful tone that typically was fake at this time of day, but was real today because as soon as this customer walked away, Iris would be off her shift and able to go catch up with her best friend who she hadn't caught up with in what felt like years.

The customer picked up his coffee and walked away. 

There was now no one else in line, which was the perfect time for Iris to be done her shift and for one of her co-workers to take over at cash.

Iris quickly took off her apron, hung it up, grabbed a cronut (staff were allowed to take one at the end of their shift), and headed over to her and Barry's spot.

Every time Iris came into work she would look at that spot, and would immediately think of Barry and all the times they chatted there, about things ranging from Barry's obsession with anime to topics for Iris' school newspaper articles.

She hadn't sat there, though, since...

Since Barry had told her he was going to Keystone City University to pursue forensic science.

She remembered the moment he broke the news to her all too well.

Her best friend was leaving.

She was too sad to even cry, but was supportive of him regardless.

She would be a bad best friend not to be supportive.

_"Just don't forget to keep in touch with me, okay?" She remembered asking him._

_Barry had cupped his hands and put them over hers. Iris remembers how warm they were. "Don't you worry," he had said, "you're my best friend, Iris, and you always will be. Don't even question for a second if I will keep in touch with you. Of course I will. I promise."_

Only he hadn't, and it broke her heart.

She had reached out to him multiple times, failing to get a reply.

She knew there had to be a valid reason as to why...Barry was always one to go through with his promises.

But she tried to forget about that now and how awful that made her feel as she approached their spot and saw Barry smile his typical charming smile.

She placed her cronut down, on top of a napkin, and then sat down in her chair that she had sat down in multiple times before.

"So...," She started, "What's new with you, Bear? What are you doing back in Central City?"

Bear was the nickname Iris had given Barry when they were young after Barry had moved in with her and her single dad, Joe. She started calling him it ever since they had really hit it off, and it just kinda stuck. Though now, it felt odd to feel it rolling off her tongue. That was the second time she had said it in the last half hour.

Barry was surprisingly chatty, and just dove right in to the questions posed head first.

Best friends, right?

"Well, I started the forensic science program at Keystone, as you know, and it was going well until, well, it wasn't."

"What do you mean?" Iris inquired.

"I just had a really hard time there," Barry said, "not with the program. That was fine. It was just...the area was so hard to get used to, and I was having a hard time making friends." 

This confused Iris. Barry was super smart, and he was always so happy and full of light. How didn't he make friends?

"Were there any girlfriends?" Iris asked, and even to her it felt like she had just blurted that out without even thinking.

Barry was caught a bit off guard by the question, but quickly composed his answer in typical Barry Allen fashion.

"Yes, there were a few. Three actually."

"Three?!" Iris asked, seeming to catch the attention of everyone else around them, though they quickly all started to mind their own business once again.

"Yes," Barry said, "There was a girl from Star City, Felicity, though that only lasted about a day or so, then there was Linda, who was into journalism just like you, Iris. Sports journalism. And then there was Patty. We were kinda into the same forensic stuff, but we had to part ways because she decided to go to Midway City to continue her studies."

Iris was shocked as to how much Barry had opened up to her just then. But then again, they were best friends, even though it had been two years since they had seen each other.

She softly punched him in the arm.

"What? What is it?" He asked, kinda smirking.

"Barry Allen, you ladies man!" She said, trying not to laugh. But it was true. He was a ladies man. That had been obvious to Iris the whole time she had known him, and all she wanted for him was for another girl to see him for the wonderful guy that he was.

"Oh geez, stop trying to flatter me," Barry said, laughing.

And for that moment, it felt like they had never parted ways for as long as they had.

"So why exactly did you come back?" Iris said, turning serious, as serious as she could be around Barry, again.

"Central City is my home," Barry said, "I just missed it."

"Wait, so did you drop out of your program?" Iris asked. If he did, she would be upset. That would mean that she would have lost him for those two years for nothing.

"Well, I transferred my credit," Barry said, "to CCU."

A smile then took up as much of Iris' face as possible.

"So you're here for good?" She asked, trying to keep her composure.

Barry smiled softly, "Yes, I am."

Iris jumped out of her chair and immediately hugged Barry.

"Oh, it's going to be so good to have you back Bear! Just wait until I tell dad...," She said as she was quickly pulling out her phone to call him.

"Wait." Barry said, stopping her.

"What?" Iris asked.

"I'm already staying with someone. Someone in Keystone hooked me up with someone named Cisco Ramon? Apparently he works at S.T.A.R. Labs or something..."

Iris put her phone in her purse, sadly sunk back into her chair, ripped off a huge chunk of the cronut she had placed on the table but hadn't touched yet as she had been so enthralled in her conversation with Barry, and stuffed it in her mouth.

Neither said anything for a moment as Iris slowly chewed her cronut and Barry looked at her sadly.

Iris finally swallowed the chunk and said, "What's wrong?" Because something was definitely wrong and, from what she could tell, it had to be that Barry felt bad.

"I just feel bad." Barry said.

Well, that was predictable.

"I should've asked you and Joe about staying with you, it's just that..."

"Hey," Iris said softly, cupping her hands around Barry's in a very similar fashion that he had done to her on that heartbreaking day about two years ago, "It's okay."

"Thank you," Barry said, "Let me just call Cisco."

• • •

"Well, that's taken care of," Barry said, as he came back from the washroom where he had called Cisco, "I am now staying with you and Joe."

Iris smiled and said, "Well, you are going to have to do your own laundry, make your own bed..." 

Barry rolled his eyes and laughed, "I know, I know."

"Okay. Good," Iris said, "I'll call him to tell him to get your old bedroom ready."

She pulled out her phone and headed to a quiet corner of Jitters to call Joe.

Barry was going home.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry returns to the house he grew up in with Iris, and notices how things are somewhat different from when he was there last. Also, Barry and Iris have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the love on Part 1, and I really hope you enjoy Part 2 here!
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this part, so I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

  
Iris' car came to a stop in the driveway as Barry pulled in beside her.

He opened the door, carrying the bag of food that Iris had convinced him to pick up from Big Belly Burger on his way back to his old home.

Iris insisted it was to "celebrate this momentous occasion", but Barry knew it was really because she just wanted the fries. 

He wasn't complaining, though.

As soon as he shut the car door behind him, he smiled as he looked up at the house. The house he had grown up in with Iris, the house where they became best friends. 

All the wonderful memories he had made here just a few years ago came flooding back in an instant.

"It doesn't look any different," Barry said, still looking at the house, still recalling the memories.

"It's the same old West house," Iris said in reply, looking up at it herself, but not taking as long to admire it as Barry was.

Barry then looked at Iris, mischief in his eyes, and said, "First one in gets the first fry."

"Are you challenging me?" Iris said, in a joking yet serious tone, "If you are, you're going to lose."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Barry said, as, without saying another word to each other, they booked it to the door, acting like they did when they were kids.

• • •

Iris bursted towards the door and pushed it open, practically falling forward into the house, Barry following about two steps behind.

"Haha! I beat you!" She said, looking at Barry, laughing, "Give me my victory fry!"

Barry looked fake-sad in his defeat, and said, "If you insist," as he reached into the bag, just so happening to pull out the most golden french fry ever.

"Your prize," he said, changing his voice ever so slightly as he presented it to her.

"Thank you," she said, looking at Barry before putting it in her mouth. 

As she had just taken her first bite, she turned to notice her dad standing there.

"That was not the entrance I was expecting you to make," he said, just standing by the couch in surprise.

Barry looked over at him, his eyes lighting up, "Joe!"

"Bear!" Joe said as the two embraced.

And Iris just stood there smiling, eating her fry, as she watched them do so.

Barry was the light in her life that she had been missing.

It was so good to have him home.

• • •

"...and that is when I realized that, if time travel does exist, someone could possibly just be Marty McFly'd out of existence!"

Barry was having a great time just rambling on and on after they had finished eating dinner about all the fun stuff he had learned while in University at Keystone.

But, as he looked at Joe and Iris, he could tell that they were not near as thrilled.

Joe specifically looked like he was in a trance or something.

"Joe? Are you okay?" Barry asked him.

Then he snapped out of it.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. It's just your science talk...I have some trouble wrapping my head around it sometimes."

Barry kinda smiled and nodded. 

Joe had always been like that... not understanding all the science stuff that Barry was into, but supporting it regardless.

Iris gave Barry a soft smile, "That's all very fascinating, Bear. Thanks for sharing."

Barry smiled back. 

Iris smiling always made him smile too.

"Well, I'm going to go watch the football game. I believe the Cougars are on tonight," Joe was saying as he stood up to go to the couch.

But as he was approaching the couch, the door opened.

"Hello, I'm home!" A female voice said from the door.

Barry made eye contact with Iris, looking for an answer as to what was going on here.

"It's Cecile," Iris hissed to Barry as quietly as possible so she and Joe wouldn't hear, "my dad's wife."

Barry's eyes practically popped out of his head.

Well, that was new.

Barry was about to ask, "his wife?", but Cecile had already embraced Joe, and they shared a kiss, which Barry thought he would rather have not liked to witness.

"Cecile, I want you to meet Barry," Joe said as they walked over to the table.

Iris eyed Barry to stand up to introduce himself, so he did, and she did too, so he wasn't alone.

Cecile reached out her hand to Barry, "I'm Cecile. Nice to meet you, Barry. I've heard a lot about you."

Barry reached out and shook her hand, saying, "Nice to meet you, Cecile."

He wanted to add, "and I've never heard of you until now," but he didn't think that would be appropriate.

And it was then when Barry wondered how much else had changed here that he didn't yet know about.

• • •

Iris lay in bed that night not being able to sleep.

The one thing that she had been avoiding talking to Barry about all day was on her mind and would not shut up.

_"Don't even question for a second if I will keep in touch with you. Of course I will. I promise."_

He promised, but he didn't keep it.

And it was really bothering her.

She wondered if Barry was bothered by it just as much, or if he completely forgot it altogether.

After she came to the conclusion that her mind would not be quiet until she got this resolved (so she would not be able to sleep if her mind wasn't quiet), she decided she had to do that, even though it was the middle of the night and chances were Barry was sleeping.

She put her robe on, slipped on her slippers that warmed her feet, and as quietly as possible, tried to make her way to Barry's room.

As she was doing this, she recalled a childhood memory.

_Iris was laying wide awake, tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep. She couldn't sleep because her mind was racing with thoughts of what had happened at school that day...Barry had gotten bullied by these jerky kids, and she had stood up for him. They didn't hurt him because she was there defending him, but still, it tore her heart in half to see people be so mean to this young boy who had just lost his mother and whose father was in jail. Since she knew that, if she didn't talk about it and let her frustrations out now, she would not be able to sleep for the whole night, so she went to the one person who would listen to her - Barry._

_She put on her robe and soft pink bunny slippers and carefully walked down the hallway to Barry's room so as not to wake her dad._

_When she got there, she noticed Barry's door was slightly ajar. She softly pushed it open and, as silently as possible, walked in._

_Since her eyes were adjusted to the light, she looked and saw Barry wide awake, who appeared to have been crying._

_"Barry?" She had said in a soft whisper._

_His eyes looked over in her direction and a slight, tired smile appeared on his face in a moment._

_He didn't say a word...he just patted his bed with his hand, and Iris came and sat down on the end of it._

_They had a good, quiet chat that night._

_Barry confided in Iris with how much he had been hurt by those kids at school and how much he appreciated that she stood up for him, and how much he missed his mom and wished his dad wasn't in jail, because Barry suspected that his dad wasn't the one who killed his mom._

_And then Iris confided in Barry with how much she hated to see him hurt and getting bullied._

_They had a good cry together._

_And it was then Iris promised, "No matter what, I'll always stand up for you."_

She had finally made her way to Barry's room and, just like in her childhood memory, the door was slightly ajar. She softly pushed it and, since it was old, it creaked a little bit.

Barry, who was apparently already awake even before he heard the door creak, looked in Iris' direction. Iris could see his eyes through the darkness, which appeared to be very sad and full of guilt. He also had a tired smile, very small, but there nonetheless, that appeared on his face.

Since he had already seen her there, Iris softly whispered, "Can I come in?"

Barry didn't say anything...he just patted his bed with his hand. Just as when she was younger, Iris came down and sat on the end of it.

"So you couldn't sleep either, huh?" Barry said in a whisper.

"Nope," Iris said, "what's your problem?"

Barry just decided to lay it all out, Iris guessed because he was so tired.

"I know I made that promise to you... remember the one I made the night I told you I would be going to Keystone?"

_"Don't even question for a second if I will keep in touch with you. Of course I will. I promise."_

Yes, she definitely did remember.

She nodded.

"Well, I realize I didn't keep it, and I feel very very guilty about it. Truth be told, there is no valid reason as to why I didn't keep in touch with you."

Oh.

"I got your texts and emails and voicemails, I just...I just never responded to them. And for that, I am very sorry."

The two just sat there in silence, neither knowing what to say, until Barry said, "I guess the most valid reason I can think of is that I was lazy."

This made Iris snort.

Barry appeared to be surprised that Iris was laughing at something like this.

"That's not really funny…" Barry said, though he had a smile on his face himself.

"That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard for anything," Iris said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh really?" Barry said, ready to challenge that statement, "What about that time you didn't want to cuddle with McSnurtle the turtle because you thought he was going to come to life and be a real turtle?"

"You remember that?" Iris asked, remembering the moment herself.

"Of course I remember that!" Barry said, "I remember that you were trying to defend yourself so much, and I was trying to convince you that it was fine to cuddle with him. You were so persistent that I had to cuddle with him for a night just to prove to you that it was fine."

"I was just trying to be safe!" Iris said, laughing as she spoke.

A serious look then crossed her face again.

"What's wrong?" Barry said, placing his hand on hers.

"It's just I made such an effort to contact you and catch up with you and you never responded. It broke my heart, Barry." By the time she finished saying that, Iris felt that she was about to cry.

"I am so sorry. A thousand times over. I can assure you that I would do it all differently if I was given the chance to do it again," Barry said, sounding as apologetic as he did before, "I can promise you I would not be such a dumb-dumb."

Iris snorted again.

"Dumb-dumb…" she said under her breath and she laughed and thought about how ridiculous that sounded.

"Barry Allen, you know it's not really that hard to forgive you when you act like this."

"Like what?" Barry said, genuinely confused.

"Exactly what I mean," Iris said, smiling at him.

"I still don't know what you mean," Barry said, "but thank you for forgiving me."

"I can promise you, Barry Allen, that I will always forgive you."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Stay tuned for Part 3 coming in about another ten days or so!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and/or comments! It would be greatly appreciated! Feedback on how to improve is always welcome as well!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Barry adjusts to life back in Central City, he finds out a shocking secret that Iris has been keeping from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hey everyone! I know... it's been a while since I've put out a new part of this. I can assure you that that was completely unintentional...I've had quite the busy past month! I hope you understand, and I will try to be better with the 10 day publishing schedule from now on!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this part...I made quite a few references to the show in here...see if you can find them ;)
> 
> Happy reading!

As Barry rolled out of the bed the morning after his chat with Iris, he could smell something coming from the kitchen of the West house.

He quickly threw on a baggy sweater, some sweatpants, and a pair of socks and ran down the stairs. He peeked into the kitchen to see Iris standing over burnt pancakes.

"Iris?" Barry asked to get her attention.

It worked.

"What happened here?" 

"I tried to make you pancakes, but they burnt."

"I'm sure they're good anyway," Barry said, already in the cupboard getting a plate.

"Okay, well, if you insist on having one..." Iris said, carefully picking one up with a spatula and gently placing it on Barry's plate he was holding out to her, "Enjoy."

"Thanks," Barry said as he went to sit down.

Before Iris could ask him if he wanted any maple syrup, he had already cut into it and had put it in his mouth.

"So, what do you think of my lovely burnt pancake?" Iris inquired sarcastically.

"It's good…," Barry said, though it sounded like he didn't mean it, "kinda crunchy, but good."

Iris walked over to him and forcefully picked up the plate.

"What are you doing?" Barry asked.

"I'm going to get a banana for you," Iris said, already tossing out the burnt pancake and putting the plate in the dishwasher.

"You don't have to…"

"I'm going to get you a banana," Iris repeated, incredibly serious.

"Thanks," Barry said, kinda reluctantly, but if Iris was getting him a banana, he was sure he would like it.

For the record, he would have eaten the burnt pancake, too.

• • •

Today wasn't a school day, so Iris decided that it would be a good idea to go spend some time with Barry, just out and about, reintroducing him to the city.

Iris was pacing back and forth by the front door, just raring to go.

"You almost ready, Bear?" Iris yelled up the stairs.

"Yes, just hold on another minute!" Barry yelled back.

To give herself something to do, Iris was just about to head into the kitchen to fill up her water bottle when the doorbell rang.

"What the…?" Iris thought as she spun around to face the door.

And all in a moment, as she saw whose face was looking through it, was she filled with deep regret for not telling Barry about this sooner.

Just as she opened the door to let him in, Barry came running down the stairs.

"Okay Iris, I'm…," he was saying as his gaze slowly became fixated on the man Iris had just opened the door to.

"Iris?" Barry questioned, "Who is this?"

Iris sighed, looking down, and then looking up at Barry, locking eyes with him.

"Barry, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Eddie."

• • •

Wait _boyfriend_? Iris hadn't mentioned a _boyfriend_!

Barry reluctantly reached his hand out to shake Eddie's, not even saying a word he was so in shock.

Eddie was smiling, but seemed kinda shocked himself.

They shook hands.

Barry immediately started to feel sick.

And what made matters worse was, Iris hadn't told him about Eddie up to this point.

"Uh, Iris, uh, I just forgot something, I gotta go upstairs…," Barry said, quickly running up the stairs, using this as his escape.

• • •

As Barry ran up the stairs, Iris stood there in disgust.

Partly at herself, partly at Barry, and partly at Eddie.

"Iris?" Eddie asked, "Did you tell this Barry guy about us? Also, you didn't tell me about him either…"

Iris all of a sudden entered defence mode.

"'This Barry guy'," Iris said, using her fingers to show quotations, "is my best friend, first of all." 

Eddie was kinda shocked that Iris reacted like that.

"Also, I didn't tell him because I didn't get around to it, and because I didn't think he would react like," she took a pause, "that."

"And why didn't you tell me about him?" Eddie asked, getting frustrated.

"Well, I didn't think you'd make a big deal out of it either!" Iris said, raising her voice, "But apparently, I was wrong!"

Eddie sighed.

"I'm fine with you and Barry being best friends and all," he said, now in a calmer tone than before, "but I just don't understand, if your relationship with him is so important, why didn't you tell me about him sooner."

Now it was Iris' turn to sigh.

"You're right, Eddie. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," then she spoke under her breath again so Eddie couldn't hear, "and I'm sorry to Barry, too."

"And I'm sorry for reacting the way I did," Eddie said, leaning in to plant a kiss on Iris' cheek, which she accepted.

"So…," Eddie said, "we ready to go on our bowling date that apparently you forgot about?"

Iris was ashamed about that, but tried to cover it up.

"Yes," Iris said, taking a pause, looking up at the staircase, "but I have to take care of something first."

• • •

Barry had been sitting in his room on his bed crying for about five or so minutes when he looked up to see Iris standing in the doorframe.

He looked up at her with puffy eyes, and she knew immediately what she needed to do.

Just like the night prior, Iris came and sat on the end of Barry's bed.

"Hey, Barry," she said softly, "it's okay. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about me and Eddie sooner. I definitely should have made that a higher priority. I just didn't expect you to be as upset as you were when you found out."

"I'm just upset that you didn't share such a big piece of your life with me, Iris," Barry said, "I opened up to you about my relationships yesterday, and you didn't even care to mention that you currently have a boyfriend!"

Iris looked down at the floor, and then looked back up at Barry.

"And I am so sorry about that, Barry. Really, I am."

Barry nodded, "I know you are," he said, "and I forgive you."

He then opened up for a hug, and they shared an embrace.

• • •

After Barry cleaned himself up and his eyes didn't look so puffy, him and Iris walked down the stairs together.

When they finally got to the bottom, Iris looked at Eddie, who apparently had just been standing there the whole time Iris had been with Barry.

"I talked to Barry, and we got it all sorted out," Iris said, "And I offered for him to come on our bowling date with us. He wants to come."

A huge smile crossed Eddie's face.

"I'd love that! I am looking forward to getting to know the guy my girlfriend calls best friend!" And Eddie kissed Iris on the forehead.

• • •

As the three of them walked up to the bowling place, Iris was explaining to Eddie how her and Barry used to come here all the time when they were younger.

Barry appreciated that, though right now he very much felt like the third wheel.

After all, this was technically Iris and Eddie's date, and he was just tagging along.

But anytime he got the opportunity to spend time with his best friend, he would take it.

• • •

"And that, Barry Allen, that is exactly why I am better at bowling then you," Iris said, playfully rubbing it in Barry's face how she had gotten another strike, the third in the game for her.

"Oh, the game isn't over yet," Barry said with the same playful tone as he picked up the bowling ball.

He positioned himself into prime position, moved his arm back, and then swung it forward, releasing the ball.

The shiny red ball rolled towards the pins, and then knocked them all out.

"See, I told you so!" Barry said, turning to Iris, bragging.

"Mhmmm," Iris said, tapping Barry's nose.

She then turned to Eddie, "Hey babe, it's your turn."

Eddie looked a bit zoned out, but when Iris spoke to him, he regained his focus.

"Oh, yes, right," he said.

It seemed to Iris that Eddie was not enjoying himself. She couldn't really pinpoint as to why, though.

• • •

As they were leaving, after Barry had had a miraculous comeback, he was saying to Iris, "You know, my one girlfriend, Linda, was telling me once she thought bowling wasn't a sport?"

Iris' eyes went wide.

"Really?!" She said, "I think it totally is!"

"I know right!" Barry said, "Totally!"

"I don't think it is," Eddie said, kinda lagging behind Barry and Iris and scaring them when he spoke.

Barry had honestly forgotten that Eddie was even there, and judging from Iris' reaction, he wondered if she had forgotten too, even though this was her and Eddie's date.

• • •

On the way home, Iris and Barry wouldn't shut up. They were just having a great time joking with each other. Once again, it was like they had never parted and hadn't not seen each other for two years.

When they got out of the car, Eddie, who Iris just realized had been silent on the whole car ride, walked over to Iris and tapped her on the arm.

He looked sad.

"Iris, is it okay if we could just talk for a second?" He asked.

"Yes, of course babe," Iris said, looking at Barry to tell him with her eyes that he could let himself into the house.

And he left.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked Eddie.

"It's just that...the way you and Barry were acting earlier...it made me feel a bit uncomfortable."

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"Just the playful way you were acting with him," Eddie said, pausing before continuing, "Iris, it's obvious you have feelings for him."

"Of course I do, silly," Iris said, smiling, "he's been my best friend since we were very young."

"No, I don't mean that," Eddie said, "I think it goes deeper. You have a crush on him."

Iris just stood there in silence, contemplating what Eddie had just said.

Eddie continued speaking, "Listen Iris...I was thinking that maybe...that maybe I should break up with you. I love you, I really do, but it is obvious to me that you have to deal with these feelings. On your own."

Iris was about to say something, but Eddie wasn't done. He said, "I know I only met Barry today, but it seems to me that you two are destined to marry each other."

"But, Eddie, I…," Iris tried to croak out, but she couldn't find the words to say.

Besides, it was too late anyway.

"Goodbye, Iris."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I hope you enjoyed that! Feel free to comment what you thought, room for improvement (always welcome!), and the references to the show you found while reading! Kudos would also be greatly appreciated!
> 
> I will try my absolute hardest to get the next part out in 10 days...if it's not exactly in 10 days, it'll definitely be somewhere around there!

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I hope you enjoyed that, and feel free to leave comments and/or kudos!
> 
> Next part will probably be up in about ten days or so!


End file.
